Apagarse, poco a poco
by Freyja af-Folkvangr
Summary: Su cuerpo se iba apagando, y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Menos en aquella arena, dónde también debía luchar por su vida. Este fic participa en el minireto de Abril para el Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena, del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera".


**Disclaimer: THG no me pertenece, ni su historia, ni sus personajes. **

**Fic para el minireto de Abril del Torneo entre distritos en la arena, del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera". **

**Distrito 4. **

**Apagarse, poco a poco. **

Debía correr por su vida y lo sabía, el sonido del césped seco bajo sus pies ahogaba cualquier otro ruido. Tenía el corazón en la garganta y el oxigeno casi no entraba por sus pulmones, ahogándole e invitándole a parar para poder respirar. Pero no podía, lo sabía.

Siguió corriendo, con la mochila agarrada con fuerza entre sus manos y el miedo recorriendo sus venas en un loco frenesí. Estaba aterrado, no podía negarlo.

Pero en medio de aquella carrera por salvar su vida, una de sus piernas no respondió como debía y le mandó de cara al suelo. Se golpeó con fuerza contra la tierra y pequeñas piedras se clavaron en su mejilla izquierda. Se quedó unos segundos en aquella posición, golpeándose internamente por no haber hecho nada más, con sus brazos entumecidos aun, logró levantarse y miró a todas direcciones preocupado.

Su cuerpo no había reaccionado por un par de segundos, y lo había notado al no poner los brazos en frente para parar la caída. Sentía el suave dolor que comenzaba a crecer en su piel ahora rasgada finamente por las pequeñas piedras, pasó su mano llena de tierra por esta y notó pequeñas marcas de sangre.

Ahogó un quejido y se levantó, no podía seguir en aquella posición a simple vista, sino sería una presa fácil para los profesionales.

Siguió caminando pero ahora cojeando, el golpe había logrado dormirle una rodilla y su pierna no respondía como era debido.

Cuando el sol comenzó a esconderse, se permitió encontrar un refugio dónde descansar y pasar la noche. Lo mejor que pudo encontrar en aquel desconocido sitio fue el tronco hueco de un árbol viejo, agarró hojas secas y se armó un pequeño colchón para poder acomodarse.

Ya adentro abrió la sucia mochila, sacó una de las botellas de agua y una hogaza de pan. Se dispuso a comer mientras su mente rememoraba las frías palabras del médico en casa.

— _No es una enfermedad que tenga cura, pero podemos ralentizarla. Debes seguir un tratamiento día a día, hasta que finalmente tú cuerpo no responda más. __—_

El no había sido más claro, los ojos aguados de su madre confirmaron que no tenía mucho más que hacer. De todos modos algo había sospechado aquel día que estando en alta mar, sus brazos se habían dormido y no le habían dejado subir la red, y por ende todos los peces atrapados en varias horas habían escapado lejos de la barcaza.

Pero nunca pensó que fuera algo tan horrible, no para él al menos. Un chico sano, que había trabajo desde pequeño en el mar y nunca había tenido excesos de nada.

El problema es que nadie contaba con que ese año su nombre fuera el seleccionado de los cientos que había en aquella urna, y por supuesto, sabía que nadie se presentaría de voluntario y le salvaría.

Ahora, en medio de los sangrientos juegos, su vida se iba más rápido de las manos. No había tratamiento, no había descanso, no había más que la adrenalina, el miedo y las ganas de aferrarse a una vida que ahora se le escapaba a grandes zancadas, y no a pasos como antes.

El día que el médico le informó que padecía ELA, aquella horrible enfermedad, no pensó que algo peor podría pasarle.

Pero en estos momentos, todo eso parecía un chiste. Estaba enfermo, tenía ELA y además debía pelear por su vida, por alargarla un poco más.

Porque sabía que de todos modos esta iba a acabar más temprano que tarde.

_Hola, hola._

_Vengo a dejar mi fic para el reto de Abril. _

_He decidido usar una de aquellas enfermedades que tanto tememos, que es una discapacidad a fin de cuentas, porque el cuerpo deja de funcionar como es debido, porque poco a poco se va apagando. _

_**ELA**__ : __**Esclerosis Lateral Amiotrofica**__. Una enfermedad degenerativa que ataca a las neuronas del cuerpo, y poco a poco las va matando. _

_Va en forma de "tributo" a la madrastra de mi hermano mayor (su papá tenía otra pareja, no tenemos el mismo papá xd) que murió el año pasado de ELA, y por mucho que la trataron, esta aun no tiene cura. Pregúntenle a Stephen Hawkins. Y por su puesto va incapacitando de forma paulatina al paciente, quizás no es rápida, sí es implacable. _

_Eso, nada más que decir._

_Me despido y ojalá les haya gustado._

_¡Besitos! _Eimi.


End file.
